


It's Not a Big Deal!

by Donteatthefootcream



Series: Pride Month 2020 [19]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/F, Happy Ending, Literal Sleeping Together, Marriage Proposal, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream
Summary: Jadzia proposes to Kira, resulting to Kira truly thinking about how marriage is a big deal unlike what Jadzia says. A vow to another forever.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys
Series: Pride Month 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768411
Kudos: 19





	It's Not a Big Deal!

Kira crawls beside Jadzia into bed, butterflies fluttering in her stomach at Jadzia’s loving smile. Jadzia stretches out an arm, inviting Kira into her embrace. Kira quickly accepts it. How could she not? 

Jadzia takes a piece of Kira’s shorter hair, a dreamy expression of her face. As if this moment couldn’t possibly be any more perfect. Jadzia’s smile always been kind, but tonight was different. Not a bad sort of different though. 

“We should get married,” Jadzia suggests, as if the suggestion isn’t as life changing as it is. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Kira asks, raising up onto her elbow. 

“We should get married, Kira. Traditional Bajoran wedding, of course!” 

“Jadzia, you’re saying this as if it isn’t a huge deal! This is marriage! A life-long vow!” 

Jadzia laughs. “I’ve been married so many times, Kira. Trust me, it isn’t that much of a big deal!”

Kira sighs, leaning her head into her hand. “But it will be my first…”

“Are you saying you don’t want to marry me?”

She shoots up, holding up her hands to stop Jadzia from worrying further. “No, no, not at all, I’m just saying that this isn’t a decision to be taken lightly. Not something you just ask me before going to bed.”

“Yeah, I suppose so. Sorry for jumping the gun.”

“You’re okay.” Kira chuckles, placing a quick kiss on her partner’s forehead. 

“Is it a yes or a no though?” 

Kira allows herself to fall next to Jadzia again, smiling at her and reaching a hand out to trace Jadzia’s spots. It’s a soothing gesture, comforting and peaceful to the both of them. 

“Let me sleep on it. Literally,” Kira answers. “It’s been a long day.”

Jadzia hums. “I can live with that.” 

Jadzia pulls Kira closer to her, Kira nuzzling into her lover’s chest. Kira might be a monster in a battle, but she’s a softie when it comes to the Trill holding her. 

Maybe that’s why Kira realizes that she would spend the rest of her life with her. 

  
  


When Kira wakes up, Jadzia is nowhere to be found in their quarters. The only evidence that she was even there is the now cold imprint left behind. But she doesn’t freak out, Jadzia ventures out in the morning every so often. Holosuite battles with Worf. Catching up with Julian or Quark. 

Kira doesn’t expect to run into Jadzia on the way to Ops, however. There’s an excitable smile on her face, hair up, and hands clasped behind her back as she approaches her. 

“Where’d you go this morning?” Kira asks, continuing to walk her way to Ops. Jadzia joins her. 

“I had to do some shopping. Then, I ran into Morn while I got breakfast at Quark’s, and you know how he is when he starts going. His 17 brothers and sisters are doing well, by the way,” Jadzia replies. 

“That’s good to hear!” 

There’s silence for a moment, reminding Kira of their conversation last night. Jadzia had basically asked her to marry her. Kira can’t deny that it isn’t appealing, a future with Jadzia. She’s magnificent; smart, pretty, funny, and a total badass when she wanted to be. What else could Kira possibly want from a lover? 

Jadzia Dax is flawless, and even that is an understatement. 

“How’d sleeping on it go?” Jadzia checks in. 

Kira stops, thinking this isn’t the sort of conversation held while walking. “I- Jadzia, I love you. Immensely. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, really! When you first asked, I was shocked, but I can’t think of a world without you in it. So, I suppose, I have to say yes. Yes, I’ll marry you!”

Jadzia begins to laugh, and Kira swiftly joins in. She doesn’t think she’s ever been happier than this moment. 

“This is so good!” Jadzia exclaims, grabbing Kira’s arms softly. “I bought you a ring this morning! I had a feeling you’d say yes.”

“You bought me a ring?”

“Yes!” Jadzia reaches into her pocket, displaying the ring to Kira. It’s simple, but gorgeous. 

“It’s perfect. I don’t know what to say.”

“Just say you won’t lose it. It took me a few weeks of Tongo games to accumulate the price.”

“So, you’ve been planning this?”

Jadzia shrugs. “Perhaps.”

Kira laughs again, pulling Jadzia into a hug and kissing her. “I love you so much, Jadzia. I can’t even put it into words.”

Jadzia kisses her back. “I love you too, Kira.” 


End file.
